Son of the Hero of Haarlem
The "son of the Hero of Haarlem" or the "son of Hans Brinker" is a 2013-introduced and cartoon-only character. He is part of The Hero of Haarlem, a smaller story within Hans Brinker, or The Silver Skates, as the next hero. He probably stands in the Royal destiny conflict because he believes Raven Queen to be evil. He usually hangs out with Lilly-Bo and likely is good friends with her. Portrayers In English, the son of the Hero of Haarlem is voiced by Audu Paden. In Latin American Spanish, he is voiced by Julio César Zetina. Character Personality He likes to plug holes, but is easily distracted. He works at the Beanstalk Bakery. Appearance The son of the Hero of Haarlem has blond hair and brown eyes. He wears a navy blue cap, a green coat, an orange scarf, a white shirt, and a silver ring around his right index finger. Fairy tale Relationships Family He is the son of the Hero of Haarlem. Friends It appears he and Lilly-Bo Peep are friends. Romance He has a crush on Apple White. Cartoon Chapter 1 Webisodes At an undetermined time period, the son of the Hero of Haarlem declares Raven Queen evil and flees the scene. When Apple White returns to Ever After High for the new school year, he stares at her longingly. When Raven Queen returns to Ever After High for the new school year, he declares her evil and flees the scene. Like his peers, the son of the Hero of Haarlem is in the Legacy Day mood. He walks in on a food fight in the Castleteria then joins in. TV specials When Apple White returns to Ever After High for the new school year, he stares at her longingly. When Raven Queen returns to Ever After High for the new school year, he declares her evil and flees the scene. Like his peers, the son of the Hero of Haarlem is in the Legacy Day mood. Chapter 2 Webisodes The son of the Hero of Haarlem watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. He witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. He hangs out in the halls. Later, he witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. He hangs out with Lilly-Bo Peep in the village. He attends the True Hearts Day dance. He attends Apple's birthday baking contest. He strolls in the front of the school, but Briar's scream startles him. He watches the talent show rehearsals with Lilly-Bo Peep. He attends the talent show. He hangs out in front of the school. He offers Apple an apple and gets a hocus latte. He walks by the Marsh Pit. TV specials The son of the Hero of Haarlem watches C.A. Cupid's MirrorCast. He witnesses Dexter Charming's outburst about writing a love poem. He hangs out in the halls. Later, he witnesses Ashlynn Ella and Hunter Huntsman holding hands in public and revealing their secret relationship. He hangs out with Lilly-Bo Peep in the village. He attends the True Hearts Day dance. He attends the Thronecoming parade. He attends the Thronecoming dance. He attends the Spring Fairest. Chapter 3 Webisodes He works at the Beanstalk Bakery and hears that Ashlynn has received an invitation to the Blue Moon Forest Fest. He works at the coffee shop. He hangs around in the castleteria. TV specials He has breakfast in the Castleteria. Chapter 4 TV specials He watches the Dragon Games. Notes * He is identified as "Dutch Boy" in the credits. Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Chapter 1 characters Category:Chapter 2 characters Category:Chapter 3 characters Category:Chapter 4 characters Category:A Tale of Two Tales characters Category:True Hearts Day characters Category:Thronecoming characters Category:Spring Unsprung characters Category:Way Too Wonderland characters Category:Dragon Games characters Category:Chapter 4 characters